Sammys Return
by adrianfelix30
Summary: Danny couldn’t save his family in time from the skulker incident so his appearance changed to dan and slowly acts mire harsh day by day he fights so he fled from amity park to jump city where he meets the titans he isn’t so nice at first but when he finds out the love of his life is back what will he do ...?...Major DxS (This was not originally my idea ) I don’t own Danny Phantom.
1. chapter 1

**No one's POV:**

Danny's having a major battle with Skulker. Nothing seems to be going right as the fight progressed. Danny took notice that the Fenton Assault Vehicle was coming towards them but quickly refocused on the battle at hand

 **Danny's POV:**

Tucker was trying to hack into the suit. While, Sam watched closely making sure I didn't get hurt. But, My parents came and fired the Fenton bazooka at Skulker and I. He quickly pushed me in the way causing me to take the impact and plummet to the ground. I tired to get up but fell again when Skulker used goo to hold me against the wall. He also used the goo to trap Sam and Tucker against the wall. My family ran towards them and immediantly tied to get them out. Skulker pointed the missiles at them with a shit eating grin "NOOOOOOO" He shot at them. They all were hit. I watched helplessly as they laid there no longer moving, Blood everywhere. Tears streamed down my face as I let my anger get the best of me. I know something changed in me when I broke the goo and attacked Skulker with all of my power not caring if I destroyed him or not. I cried and cried as I hit him harder and harder. By the time I snapped out of my reverie, Skulker was hurt BADLY. I looked at my hands as they shakily opened showing green ectoplasm. I ran to the fallen bodies as I shook them desperately trying to wake them, It was no use, I cried and let out a big wail that destroyed half of the city then it clicked to me 'If I stay they will take me to Vlad. I have to get out of here' I immediately flew to my house first to pick up a bag and filled it with clothes, pictures, and money so I could at least have something while I'm gone. I looked back and noticed something shine...It was the ring I was going to give Sam. I sighed deeply and picked it up trying to fight back tears as I pocketed the ring "Goodbye, Amity Park"

 **-A couple of hours later-**

'Hmm **"Jump City home to many"** It would be much easier for me to lay low' I sighed sadly 'I can't believe he killed them' 'We should go and destroy him' My eyes flickered from red to green as I argued weakly with myself. I soon found myself entering Jump City

 **No one's POV:**

From a somewhere unknown "Hmm, He would make a Lovely Apprentice. It's only a matter of time.." He said as he grinned widely

 **Danny's POV:**

'Let's see how much I have' I pulled my hoodie up and counted 'Okay, 100,100,100,50,20,50,20. So, I have $440 I guess that's a start but I still need a job hmm' I walked around looking for help wanted signs and I saw one at a pizza parlor. So, I went in and asked to speak with the manager "Excuse me, Sir my name is Daniel Johnson and I would like to fill in for the job" He smiled widely "Well kid your in luck, I'm Ms. White and I'll be your manager here's your uniform and you can start now" "Thanks" with that being said I took the uniform and left. I waited at the counter for customers to come. I noticed five teenagers entered loudly one was green, One looked completely goth, One made out of metal, One looking like a cheerleader and one was dressed like a traffic light. 'Oh well' I walked up to the table with my notepad "My name is Mr. Johnson and I'll be your waiter today may I take you..." I was cut off... "MEAT"

"VEGGIES"

"MEAT"

"VEGGIES"

"Stop," The guy dressed like a traffic light said as he looked at me and noticed my saddened expression "What would you like?" I repeated patiently "We would like a Meat lovers special" "No tofu" I sighed 'This is gonna take all day' "How about a small veggie pizza and a large meat pizza" I asked hopefully "We would like that friend, thank you" The girl dressed like a cheerleader said as I cringed "Yea okay" I walked away to bring in that order

 **Robin's POV:**

"Something seems off about that kid. Raven what did you pick up ..?" Raven looked at the boy "He seemed sad when Cyborg and Beastboy argued. He has a strange aura that's not normal for a human but he has the ability to block me out from his mind.." "Wow, maybe we should..." Said dude walked up to the table oblivious to our conversation "Here you go have a nice day" He then turned to another table as we left I had one thought on my mind 'I will find out who you are' We then left to go to the tower. We just settled for a movie night when...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Crime alert downtown. It's Slade. Let's go" I said as I bit back a growl. Raven wasted no time creating a portal for us. When we left the portal we were now facing Slade

 **No One's POV:**

"Slade..." Robin started coldly "Ahh Robin I see you got here just in time. but, it isn't you I'm here for" Danny was currently hiding behind a tree so he couldn't be seen but it seems Slade was one step ahead "Oh him" Slade grabbed Danny from behind the tree and faced him in front of the Titans and took the Plasmius Maximus and used it on Danny "How.." Danny asked "I got it from my dear pal Plasmius. I'm sure you know him" He grinned as Danny struggled "Titan's Go," Robin said and they managed to get Danny, who was on the brink on unconsciousness due to being thrown into a brick wall. The last thing he saw was a metal man coming near him "Until we meet again Daniel.." Slade said and disappeared "Let's get him back to Titans Tower..." Cyborg said hauling Danny over his shoulder

 **-Somewhere in the ghost zone-**

 **Sam's POV:**

"Ughhh," I said as I woke up I looked around taking in my surroundings. I looked down 'Am I a ghost..?' I looked at myself and took in my appearance. I had a dress it was short green and black with an S than a P. I knew if I wanted answers I gotta find Clockwork

 **-After figuring out how to fly I eventually got to Clockwork -**

"Clockwork..?" "Ahh Samantha I've been waiting for you" I sighed and gesture to myself "Can you explain to me why I am a ghost?" "Well, when Undergrowth took control of you during his reign over the earth and he gave you powers. But, he accidentally stored some of his powers in you that was dormant there until you died making you a ghost.." I looked at my hands "So, I was going to be a ghost either way due to the Undergrowth incident..?" "Exactly" I sucked in a huge breath knowing he was expecting this "Okay, How is Danny doing?" He changed forms and looked at me emotionlessly "In all due time Samantha" I sighed 'Why does he have to be so damn cryptic?' i looked up hopefully "Can you at least create a portal for me?" I looked at the monitors to try and see where Danny was but all it showed was his battered an bruised body "This one time yes" He opened the portal and I stepped through the portal and looked back at him "Any little thing can change this timeline in a good or bad way. Watch your actions because there is no going back" The portal immediately closed and i looked at the sign that said

" **Welcome to Jump City home to many"** 'Don't worry Danny soon it will all be over..'

 **-Back with Clockwork-**

Floating above the monitor I looked at the infinite possibilities of what Daniel's future can cause. One seemed to catch my eye the most...

The monitor showed Danny and Sam hugging with two children close to them with a loving smile and Tucker laughing loudly

'But of course, the future isn't set to stone' I sighed heavily "All as it should be"


	2. Your b-back?

**Back with Danny-**

"Nunghhh" I said as I woke up in a unfamiliar setting. When I tried to sit up someone pushed me down and I couldn't help but hiss at the sudden contact not because it hurts but because I don't like being touched. Not since the incident "Dude are you okay." Beastboy I believed asked followed up by "Friend are you feeling the Okay?" I looked up to see her blinking rapidly and coming closer to me. she must be trying to flirt 'Eww' I gave a look of disgust 'Sam is the only girl that will have a place in my heart' Man I'm really uncomfortable so the only thing I could really say was "Yeah thanks I gotta go now..." Beastboy hesitated but said "we can't let you leave until Robin speaks to you. He thinks your hiding something and if Slade wants you it must be big..." "About that no. I'm not gonna speak and it would be better if I leave. "I was about to get up when I was stopped by a voice "Not so fast Daniel Fenton Do you.." I glared at the voice "Don't call me that you don't have the right" I then calmly respond "call me danny" I said calmly but I was also nervous "Danny is there any reason that your lying your name?" "It doesn't have anything to do with you hence why I ain't telling. Now if you would let me go" He looked at me not heeding my words "There's more to this and I intend to find out. Why did you leave Amity?" "If you know my name then you should know why I'm here." He groaned "This is getting us nowhere. What are you hiding from us we want to help?" I raised an eyebrow "You can help me by letting me leave" "You know thats not happening no time..." And he was cut off by the crime alert

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"It's Slade. He's downtown robbing a Mechanic's Factory. Danny you stay here while we take care of this. TITANS GO" as soon as they left my ghost sense went off. I changed to my ghost half and went down town to see what was wrong

 **~With Sam 15 Minutes Early~**

'Ughhh I've been flying for 10 Minutes where is he at this city isn't that big..' before I could continue my rant I felt another ghost nearby **(Its not ghost sense since she doesn't have ice power..its a natural ability)** so I went to check it out but I decided to go invisible. I noticed a man in a metal mask run with a little ghost girl in his hands. I looked closer noticed her ghost sense go off 'I must've triggered it' she starting to wake up "Ahhh help let me go" she screamed as she tried to break free. I froze 'I recognize that voice from anywhere. DANI?!?' I have to help her. I followed him and waited for the moment so I could slip her out of his hands as I followed him I thought on her appearance 'She looks much younger and she looks less like Danny. She actually has some of my features. Clockwork has some explaining to do' they were gone and now standing in-front of 5 teens I stayed in the shadows and waited.

 **-Back with Danny-**

'Why does he want me anyways it's kinda creepy as if I would do anything to help him.' I floated invisibly close to the Titans when my ghost sense went off again 'A Ghost?' I then heard "Ahh titans lovely meeting you here but then again it's not you I'm here for where's Daniel..?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Robin responded with "He's safe at the tower so you can't get to him this time. " "But I have an advantage. He would be here rather quick.." He smirked "Give it up it won't work.." "Well what am I gonna do with little Danielle?" He said Smugly "Who's Danielle" At the mention of her name my eyes flashed in anger at anyone thinking they could hurt her "Well I was hoping you would ask. You see little Dani here..." He held her up like a rag doll and I Growled,"Was said to be a clone. But my very good friend Plasmius told me she isn't a clone. She's a daughter made up with the DNA of Daniel and his gothic bitch of a girlfriend" He threw danielle as he spoke and thats when I snapped. Throwing my daughter and insulting her mother, that was last straw. I went in for the blow and froze him with my ice powers and slammed him against the concrete and continuously punched and punched from the corner of my eyes I noticed some vines pick up Dani. But I heard a faint "Titans go" they were attacking the vines. I heard a scream of pain from the vines but it sounded strangely familiar I heard a "Don't hurt my children and I wont hurt you." Robin growled "We cannot let you take the girl"

Before she can answer something shot her in the back " ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_** " That's when my heart stopped ...

 **I'm new to posting on still (Took me a while to figure out how to even add a chapter) but if you want more check out my wattpad account️**


	3. Slade

**Previously on Sam's return...**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

 **That's when my heart stopped**

 **Danny's POV:**

I looked around for the source of the voice. When I seen her and that's where I recognized that voice from. I looked back to see who shot her, It was Slade, but he was gone by the time I was up so i raced to where the oh so familiar figure was "SAMM" I ran to her and placed her head in my lap and I tried to calm her as she screamed in pain as I did this Dani woke up and looked up at me "Daddy?" Im guessing she seen me because when she was sure it was me she ran to me screaming "DADDY" burying her head into my shoulder and looked down with tears as she seen Sam (Dani knew they were her parents before they did she just kept it secret due to fear of rejection) "Mommy" she started to hug her body trying to get her to calm down "Come on Sammy, I lost you once I won't lose you again" Her screaming ceased and she finally slipped into unconsciousness. I held both my girls as the Titans came closer. My grip tightened on Dani and Sam when Robin finally spoke "We can take her to the infirmary at Titans Tower" I pondered this thought for a while "Fine but after that, We leave" I had Dani hold onto my arm while I adjusted Sam so that she was Bridal style in my arms.

 **No Ones POV:**

 **~They get to the infirmary~**

Danny placed Dani down on the bed that Sam was currently occupying. He then sat next to Sam's bed and stroked her hair 'Once you wake up we will go somewhere else anywhere but here' A tear came out and landed on her cheek "Oh Sammy" Danny murmured and hugged her tightly. I hugged her untill she suddenly screamed and woke up with a gasp. She unknowingly hugged Danny tightly while she tried to sit up "Oww" she reached for her back felt one of her vines shortened greatly. She let out a whimper as she felt the vine "Sammy, whats wrong..?" Sam looked up at Danny suprised and shakily "Those people who attacked me cut one of my vines it hurts. It takes a full day to grow it's length again.." and Danny responded with a kiss "It's okay Sammy. Once your better me you and Dani will leave and..." Sam was still shakened but she hugged Danny tightly witg no intent to let go "Sammy, How did you survive the explosion?" I rested my chin on her head as she snuggled into him "Undergrowth left some of his power in me and it basically was when I die I have to become a ghost because of the dormant ectoplasm" He cried tears of joy "You don't know how happy I am your back Sammy, i was a wreck" I hugged her tighter minding her shortened vine "I promise to always protect my two little angels. Nothing will ever happen to you two.." I kissed her and Dani's head "Let's get some sleep Sammy" He curled up to the opposite side of Sam so that Dani was in the middle and fell asleep

 **~From outside the door~**

"Robin, What we did was wrong we attacked her and didn't know who she was.." Robin sighed frustratedly

"She could've been a fake we can't take risks Cy.." "I checked her up and we tore one of her vines that were attached to her body. Raven is the only one who didn't attack her maybe she knows more to this. You should go talk to her..." Robin pondered this thought "I'll apologize tomorrow right now I'm gonna speak to Raven"

 **-Robin walks to Raven's door and knocks-**

Raven cracked her door a bit "What." She said monotonously "Why didn't you attack the girl with vines when we first met her" Raven looked at Robin for a good ten seconds and sighed softly "Not here come inside and we'll talk.."

 **-Inside of the room-**

Robin looked at her expectantly "When I looked at her I noticed her aura it was different. Her emotions had nothing of evil but fear and relief.." Robin held his head and sighed "Well Maybe we can get them to stay longer to get to know them if they accept our apology of course" Raven nodded Now, You should get some sleep and I agree you should apologize now go" Raven said as her magic opened the door so he can leave and once he did he went to his room to sleep

 **Sam's POV:**

 **-Next Morning-**

I woke up next to the only people I could consider family. I couldn't help but smile at this 'Ahh shit' my vine grew back only a little 'deep breaths its just one vine' I looked over to a sleeping Dani and Danny shaking my head 'They look so alike' I couldn't stop the smile but there was a knock at the door "Come in" turns out it was their leader "I'm really sorry about attacking you without getting to know and why you were here We would like to know if you guys would like to join us for breakfast" He looked sincere about what he was saying "We'll be on our way and its fine mistakes happen" "Thanks" He then left the room with a slight smile on his face "Danny" I said as I shook him awake. He sighed contently "Yes" "They invited us to have breakfast with them lets go" "But Sammy they hurt you..." I sharply cut him off " And they apologized you always gotta learn to forgive now let's go" "Okay" he started to shake Dani "Dani, wake up" she started adjusting herself "Five more years" she whined, I couldn't help but laugh. She sounded so much like me so we knew we weren't going to get her to move. Danny picked her up and carried her as we walked out the door and to the kitchen. When we got there all I heard was "MEAT" "TOFU" "MEAT" "TOFU" and It made me sad 'I miss Tucker so much' We walked and sat at the table Danny with Dani in his lap "Joyous friends, You have decided to join us" she said cheerily and I frowned 'oh no another Paulina' then smiled and nodded the metal man came in my face with meat ...MEAT and I just sat there looking in disgust 'oh no he's-not Serious' "would you like some bacon along with your eggs" from the looks of it Dani and Danny shook their heads yes 'How can she do that in her sleep?' Me... Well I decided to kindly decline 'Don't blow a fuse' ... 'Don't blow a fuse' Then a green guy came up to me and asked "Would you like some tofu their filled with soybeany goodness" I smiled and I was gonna accept it but metal man said "Don't nobody want that fake meat" I heard Danny mutter "oh boy here we go" before I said " Excuse me what's that's supposed to mean? Whats wrong with eating something without a face" .."You eat tofu ??" They both asked in shock "Yes I do, I don't eat nothing with a face on it and I am strongly against animal cruelty" "Ha told you she would like some tofu" We all laughed at cyborgs face but before anyone could finish...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Robin ran to the computer "It's Slade. He's uptown of Jump City.. TITANS GO" He turned to us " You guys stay here he seems to be targeting you guys" They were now gone so we walked to the couch and put on the tv but before we could get there

 **INTRUDER ALERT.. INTRUDER ALERT.. INTRUDER ALERT.. INTRUDER ALERT..**

"This isn't good" We looked around in a panic but when we looked at the tv we saw the last person we would ever want to see "Slade" Danny said scowlingly

 **With the 'other danny' they thought he left and didn't have time to search for him .. Comment your opinions️**


	4. No touchies

**Previously on Sam's Return...**

 **"Slade" Danny said scowlingly**

 **Danny's POV:**

"Slade" My glare was set on 'This guy's got the nerve to come here again after he hurt my Angels' "What do you want?" He gave us a sinisterly psychotic-like grin "Well Daniel, I had plans for you and your wonderful offspring. But then the Samantha entered the picture and let's just say.." He paused and an equally sinister voice finished his sentence "Now we have even better plans" Sam held back a gasp "Vlad" I said with much more venom as I pulled Sam and Dani further behind me "You aren't going to do anything to us" Vlad smirked mischievously "Well you see Daniel, You may not have a choice..."

 **-The day before with Slade and Vlad-**

"Did you succeed?" Vlad asked confidently

"He was right in my grasp. But, We seem to have someone new added to the picture" Vlad gave Slade a confused look 'No, That can't be right' Vlad then turned to Slade with a slight curious and angered look "Who was it?" Slade shrugged uncaringly "Not a clue. She was for sure a ghost that controlled plants" Vlad froze. The only plant ghost he had known was Undergrowth. Could it be a new ghost?. He needed answers before he delved deeper into this 'Situation'

"We're gonna take a small trip to a friend of mines"

 **\- In the Ghost Zone -**

Vlad and Slade entered the foresty part of the ghost zone in search of Undergrowth. They reached the entrance " **Who dares to enter the garden of Undergrowth** " He roared "Undergrowth, We've got some questions for you" Undergrowth growled in annoyance "Oh Vlad Plasmius, What is it now?"

"Well, there's another Plant Ghost. We would like to know if you knew who it is" Vlad bluntly asked causing Undergrowth to cackle and stroke his chin

"Explain this 'plant ghost'" Vlad turned to Slade

"Well..." Slade finally spoke up as if he had just started listening to the conversation "Ahh yes, She was wearing a dress and barefooted. Her eyes were completely light green" "Ahh, My daughter Samantha" Undergrowth was vaguely surprised as Vlad was "Samantha isn't alive she died in that damn explosion" Slade stared coldly at Vlad "Your friend here said she was a ghost" Vlad ignored the tone of his voice "Well, we got everything. We need to look into this"

 **Robin's POV:**

 **-With the Titan's 10 Minutes Ago-**

 **~They defeated the 'Slade'~**

"This isn't Slade. It's another one of his bot's" I growled in anger and kicked the bot "Why would he lead us here if it's just a trick?" I turned to the team to see Cy messing with his arm "Something's wrong at the tower" Everyone's neck turned so fast we go whiplash "WHAT" his only response was "Intruders" soon after that I was barking orders to the team "Raven, Teleport us to titans tower now. Danny and his family could be in danger" We were now beside Danny, Sam and Dani. I looked and glared "Slade, What are you doing here?" His one eye twinkled "Oh, just stopped by with an old friend tata Titan's" With that, they were gone

 **Ravens POV:**

I looked at them closely. Their emotions were 'loud'. The main ones being Anger, Fear, And well Anger. I couldn't take it anymore. Something isn't right, Slade wouldn't just help unless he is being benefited greatly. I sighed softly. I haven't told anyone yet but, I've been having more nightmares about Trigon more and more recently. Surprisingly, The only one who noticed my off behavior was Robin. Rubbing my temples, i got up and walked out of the room 'I really need to do research'

 **Danny's POV:**

I hugged my girl's tightly and kissed their foreheads "I love you both and i will always protect you" He was satisfied with his responses "I love you too Danny", "Love you too Daddy" we were now on the couch with all Titans minus Raven and Robin

 **-With Robin-**

After Raven left the room i quickly followed after her 'Im going just to check on her. Nothing more, Nothing less' I knocked at her door and patiently waited for her to open the door. She slowly slid open the door and let out a monotone "What" I stared at her intensely "Raven, Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine now go" she tried to close the door but I blocked it "Rae, We have a bond. I know your lying. I want nothing more but to help. But, I can't help if you don't let me" with a sigh she let me in and sat on her bed with me following in suit "I've been having nightmares recently" she looked down and played with her hands "About Trigon. It always ends badly. Its horrible" I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "Trigon is gone. YOU destroyed him" She looked at her fingers "That's the thing, I still feel his presence within me" She buried her face into my neck "And I was also worried about the Slade thing. He has ties with Trigon and Slade is here so I came to do research" He smiled at her encouragingly "Well, did you find anything..?" She shook her head "Not yet I'm still looking" I looked down at her "Can I help? It would be much faster" She thought about this for a while "Fine" for ten minutes we searched through books until Raven gasped softly "Raven, What's wron,g" I noticed a few silent tears fall out her eyes. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes "What's wrong Rae" I asked softly "Trigon isn't dead" What, How you defeated him in-front of us" "He can be brought back by "The key" the key is specifically a ghost who is not only in-love with the ghost king but has loved him when she was alive.." Wiping her tears she slowly got up "We gotta tell the others" they ran out of the room to deliver the news

 **-Back with Danny-**

We were all just watching tv. Dani was the only one sleeping on one side of me while Sam was on the other watching tv. That was until Robin and Raven came running in "We got a problem" They said in unison 'Wow' "What is it?" Cyborg asked worried "Trigon isn't dead..." Raven said "WHAT" Everyone screamed. I looked and Dani was still sleeping like an angel 'wow' "Someone who is "the key" can free him" "We've gotta find the key," Robin said

"Describe the key," I said as Raven sighed "The key is specifically a ghost who is not only in love with the ghost king but has loved him when she was alive.."

"SAM" I held her tight along with Dani "What's wrong ..?" Robin asked worriedly "It's Sam. She's the key. She loved me when I was alive and while She's dead. and I'm the king" I whispered that last part quietly "Slade and Vlad must be trying to revive Trigon by capturing Sam..." I said louder. my grip on Sam tightened a tenfold 'They aren't touching my girl's not a single hair..'

 **Slade AND Vlad Wow that's low..**


	5. New Addition

**Previously on Sam's Return..**

 **'They aren't touching my girl's not a single hair..'**

 **???'s POV:**

'Ugh, where am I?' A tiny voice asked herself in her head. I look around tentatively and the first thing I've noticed is that I'm restrained by chains in the dark. I grunted as i tried to move 'Everything hurts, Badly' Trying to get the chains off was hard considering I couldn't move 'I don't even know where I am' I heard heavy footsteps " **Ahh, I see you're awake** " A deep cold voice spoke, "W-who A-are you.?" I stuttered "Aww, You don't remember me, little one" The lights finally opened and I gasped in recognition

 **~Flashback~**

 **At Vlad's mansion**

He told me I'm a weapon, his creation, and being evil was my only purpose 'I just don't understand' I silently walked towards the lab and immediately seen a bunch of notes about clones. Huh clones 'Let's see'

 **Entry 19**

'Clone 28 (Danielle) was classified as a failure. She failed to obey orders. The other clones didn't survive but, Danielle did. I believe it was because Daniel and Samantha's DNA bonding together gave the best reaction. So, when Clone 28 escaped before I could continue testing her. I attempted to create another clone. Clone 29 was a success but she's also female and she looks nothing like Daniel but strangely like Samantha. I just hope Clone 29 doesn't become as rebellious as her mother or else...'

The rest was scribbled off. I continued searching for fear. I just found out I'm a clone and Vlad is using me against my parents 'I've gotta get out of here' I flew and was out the house but Vlad had seen me. The next thing I know everything grew dark

 **~End of Flashback~**

I opted to stay silent "Lilith Dear, You will be used as a weapon. Your 'parents' would never accept you as a clone. You are nothing but a disgrace" He walked out, His footsteps echoing in the room. Little did he know, I was able to see the ending of his entry. Danielle wasn't his anymore because her parents took her 'Mommy and Daddy, Please save me' a tear fell out of my eye

 **Sam's POV:**

Danielle and I were being held protectively by Danny. They were both asleep. I didn't really need much sleep considering I'm a full ghost 'Though, I'm tired' I ran a hand through Danielle's hair, She looks as if she's having a nightmare. I looked up at the Television when suddenly Danny and I's ghost sense went off. I phased out of Danny's grip and went to investigate. I flew out of the tower "Nocturne," I snarled angrily "What did you do?" I was summoning my vines when something came from behind me and I was almost out cold. But, I wasn't in the dreamless sleep like everyone else. I was being taken away and I was the only hope for everyone else. A deep chuckle sounded as I was blacking out but I heard the voice of Vlad saying "You did well. It's been good doing business with you to get your reward meet me in at the warehouse at 6:50 pm" I was being carried away

 **Lilith's POV:**

I haven't been fed because I haven't 'cooperated' they say it's punishment. I kept my head low 'I would rather starve than give in to those fools' I heard something. it was coming from next door. I put my ear to the door and I heard a something hit the floor. I also heard Vlad say "Samantha, You will bring Trigon back whether you like it or not" There was no response but I heard the door close. I heard footsteps coming towards my door. I quickly resumed my old position. He looked in and as soon as he did he was out 'I have to help her'

 **Sam's POV:**

I woke up in a room in chains. I looked around slowly taking in my surroundings 'I gotta save them. But, how do I get outta here?' I tried to get up, The chains moved but I collapsed quickly after "Ugh" I leaned against the wall trying to regain my composure. I heard a soft cry from the other side and whipping sounds. I listened closer and heard "You ungrateful brat you will obey me" and a few more whipping sounds. The cries continued until the cries continued into soft whimpers The door was slammed shut. I searched through my hair found a pin. I picked through my chains and soon enough they were off. I phased into the room next to me and the sight was anything but cheerful. There laid a beautiful ghost child that had long black locks with pale skin with a purple and blue torn jumpsuit torn and showing bruises and her skinny form 'oh poor child' I released her restraints Vlad walked I did the most sensible thing and attacked him...

- **Back at the tower-**

 **Danny's POV:**

 **-Danny's Dream-**

I woke up to see my parents and sister surrounding me. I sat up they hugged me tightly. Jazz was the first to speak "OMG. Danny, Your okay. How do you feel?" i looked at her confused "Skulker fired missiles at you. How are you here?" Clearly not believing this "Danny, You saved us and went into a coma for a month. You did it little brother" She squeezed me lightly with tears in her eyes. I let a few teardrops slip 'it was a dream...just a bad...dream' Tucker came running in as he swooped me in a tight hug "Danny dude, How are you feeling?" He asked excitedly "I'm doing Great. Now that i know you guys are safe" I sighed 'It was a dream a very fucked up dream' "Where's Sam..?" I really just wanted to hug and hold her close but she isn't here where could she be? Tucker looked at me sadly "Danny, She was closest to the explosion. She didn't make it.." He whispered I looked around and my heart stopped "Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed as i broke into sobs

 **-End of Dream-**

I woke with a gasp and tears in my eyes

. **Seconds later**

It took me a while to regain my composure. I looked over to Dani to see a helmet on her head. I phased into her dream to get her out.

 **-Back to Sam-**

Vlad and I were going at it. He shot an Ecto blast and I was tossed backward causing me to hit the wall "Ugh" I closed my eyes. A warm sensation came over me as I slid down to the floor I opened my eyes and "I'm a... Human..." Human 'Huh' What kind of joke is this. I started freaking out. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath I opened them again 'Maybe, it's a hallucination' I heard chains rustling "Leave me alone" said a small voice it snapped me out of my daze. I snapped my vines captured Vlad but I added a twist. My vines are ghost proof so he's rendered useless. I look over to see the girl crying. I pulled her into a hug "You won't like me?" she whispered, "what, why not?" "I-i am..." she started in a small sad voice "It's okay I won't be mad" I held her even closer "I'm a clone of you and Danny" that was when my heart stopped "WHAT" but that wasn't from me. We looked up to see Danny glaring viciously at Vlad and Dani with a surprised expression "I'm sorry" the small girl said as she cried in my shoulder

 **Wow, it's been quite a while but a human form... Another child...?**


	6. Them together

**Previously on Sam's Return...**

 **"I'm sorry," the small girl said as she cried in my shoulder**

 **Sam's POV:**

I held her close to me "Sweetheart, we're not mad at you." I said soothingly, she looked up with teary eyes "Really" I shook my head "Yeah, we're just surprised at this. See" I tilted my head towards Danny, who was holding Vlad close to his first. She nodded as I got up and went towards Danny and Vlad.

 **Lilith's POV:**

I sat there on the floor and looked down, but a figure came up to me. I looked up to see Dani, she looked down at me and hugged me tightly, I hugged back with the same force "Were sisters" she said with a jumpy voice. We laughed together until I moaned in pain "ugh" Dani looked at me worriedly "Are you okay..?" I shook my head no and switched to a fetal position. This hurt a lot, I looked up at Dani's worried face she looked at her pare... I shook my head, No our parents "Mommy! Daddy, Lilith doesn't feel well" I looked over to see Mommy's vines holding Vlad while Daddy was talking and hitting him. He stopped and looked over at me, he flew over to me and swooped me up "Hehe" I giggled. I never got this attention before, it felt nice "How's my little gumdrops feeling..?" he also scooped up Dani and held us tightly. We laughed and kissed the cheek closest to us "I'm fine daddy" Dani said giggling. I was gonna tell him I was fine but I felt the pain "My tummy hurts" I laid my head on his shoulder "Let's get you back to the tower"

 **Sam's POV:**

I walked towards Vlad and made vines stronger as Danny held his fist towards Vlad's face "What did you do giggly?" Danny asked as he glared at Vlad "You know the usual manipulated, tortured, you know the rest Daniel" he smiled but that soon turned into a look of pain as Danny punched him. He continued until we heard "Mommy! Daddy, Lilith doesn't feel well" Danny was gone in a second and I stayed to hold Vlad in the vines as I watched the Danny care to the girls. I couldn't help but smile, Danny looked over to me "Sam, let's get back to the tower" I nodded but turned to Vlad with a smirk and said "Have a nice night, Vlad" I blew sleeping spores out of my mouth, and into Vlad's face. As he fell slump, I flew up to Danny grabbed Dani and said "Let's go"

 **Danny's POV:**

We flew to the tower in content peace, while the kids fell asleep during the ride back. We entered the tower and gently placed them next to each other on the couch and tossed a comforter over them. I signaled Sam to follow me "We gotta wake the others. Nocturne was paid by Vlad to knock us all out" Sam looked up at me with a small look of frustration "I know Danny" I grabbed her and dragged her down the hall "Let's start" We walked down the hall, the first room was Beast boy's room across from his was Starfire's room "let's make this faster. You'll take Beast boy, I'll take Star" We went separate ways

 **With Danny**

 **I phased into Beast boy's mind...**

I looked around, We were still in the tower 'How interesting' I thought sarcastically. I flew around invisibly trying to find BB. I looked down to see Beast boy going to Raven's door with a bouquet of flowers 'Oh! He has a little crush on Raven' I almost burst up laughing. I phased into Raven's room to see her making out with Robin 'Oh, that's gonna hurt him may be enough to wake him' I wanted to tell him to turn around, but I needed this helmet off of him 'And what kinda idiot is he anyways. Raven hates him' He knocked, but Raven and Robin ignored the door, he then knocked over and over and over until Raven snapped. She got up and stormed to the door, it slid open a little "What" she glared 'Nothing exploded..?' (Danny's face-) "Raven, I umm wanted to know if you would like to umm go on a date with me" Raven blinked a few times and started laughing. Robin came from behind wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder "What's so funny over here?" he looked over at beast boy with a raised eyebrow "He haha,he asked me out on a date" she broke into another round of laughter,which was joined at Robin's. They stopped and looked at him "I'm taken, lover boy" she turned and started making out with Robin there he stood teary-eyed as he was woken from his dream

"Ahhhhh" was heard as I was thrown out of his Dream. I'll have to explain later..

 **With Sam**

I phased into Star's dream. I looked around and we were in a hotel. I stayed invisible, Everyone looked as if they were having fun, but I noticed I wasn't there. Danny and Dani were there and they looked crestfallen. I noticed Star pull Danny to another room with a secret smile. I frowned 'Let's give this bitch a surprise' I went outside to see Lilith crying and I let myself be shown "Baby, what's wrong?" she looked up and tackled me in a hug "MOMMY your back. Daddy's gonna be so happy let's go" she flew in "DANI... DANI" and Dani soon came with her head down sniffling "Look" Lilith said and once Dani did she burst into tears as she hugged me tight "Mommy" she said as she held me tight... Dani and Lilith looked at each other then pulled me forward to go to Danny 'Heh I can't believe she thinks she has a chance' I was pushed towards the door and I entered to see a sad Danny sitting on the bed I said "Danny look up" he did as I asked and ran towards me and we hugged then entered an intense make out session. Starfire came in with lace on, once she seen the scene of Danny's back to her I looked at her and flicked her off 'I don't trust her around Danny no more' and continued to kiss him soon enough, I was thrown out of the dream all I heard was "Ahh" I looked back at her sleeping form and frowned and phased out of the room "How'd it go?" I looked at him with a smirk "Good.. On my account" he looked shocked "what did you do..?" I looked him in the eye and said "Taught her a lesson for trying to take my man, let's continue" I walked away leaving Danny speechless. Next was Robin and Raven and I wanted to see what Dark girl number 2 dreamed of..

 **Ravens Dream**

I looked around it was a beautiful view of the sky, in front of me it was the dark blue sky with stars everywhere. I looked down to see Raven cuddling with someone. I looked closer and seen... ROBIN oh shit 'She has a crush on Robin' Awwwwwww, there they we're just looking up at the stars 'okay, I can't ruin this Dream in a bad way it's too cute.' let's give raven a big surprise. I smirked

 **-A few minutes Later-**

I overshadowed Robin. you can't notice cause of the mask I looked at Raven "Raven, we've known each other for a while and" I looked up at the sky and fire works spelled out "will you Marry me?" she smiled cried and screamed with joy "Ahhhhhhh" she was awoken from her dream and I was thrown out of her dream. I sat there in her room with a smile and phased out of her room

 **With Danny**

I phased into Robin's dream. I looked around and it was at a carnival. I looked for Robin, I looked over at the cotton candy stand to see him with Raven, she's feeding him cotton candy, AWWWWWW, this is so cute. she's holding something close to her chest it looks like a little bat 'I can't ruin this, it's too adorable' I know how to end this...hehe

 **-A few minutes later-**

I overshadowed Raven "Robin we've gotta talk, you know we've been talking for a long time and I was kinda afraid to say this, but.." I paused for dramatic effect. He held my hand and urged me to continue "I'm Pregnant" I looked down and soon enough I heard and "Ahhhhh" as I was thrown out of the dream. I phased out of the room to meet Sam, We smiled softly at each other sharing and unsaid message "Lastly is cyborg" We held hands and phased into Cyborg

 **Cyborg's Dream**

We phased in and looked around, we seen Cyborg playing video games with a girl we never met before. She has beautiful chocolate skin and a bumblebee outfit on, but here Cyborg looks more human than a robot. Sam phased into the girl and said "If I win you gotta do what I say" 'she's gonna make him eat tofu XD' "Your on" Cyborg said with a smirk as the game started. Sam easily won and went to the kitchen and came back with tofu, she set the plate in front of him "Eat up" Cyborg gulped, but took a Bite "Blehh" he ran and looked in the fridge only to see tofu "Ahhhhhhh" we were thrown out of his Dream and phased out of his room. That was when we laughed like crazy

 **Sam's POV:**

We were best, so we went along to the living room to see our little Angels asleep on the couch. We both went to one side of the girls, and I shared a kiss with him we were about to sleep when I said "Oh and Danny..?" he looked up "Yes Sammy" I looked in his eyes "Stay away from Starfire" we shared one last kiss and went to sleep

 **Pairings revealed... I'm personally a Robrae fan 100% so that's the pairing I'm using, one-sided Stanny (Ewwwww), One-sided BBRae, Cybee**


End file.
